Zirconia
' ' Zirconia is the leader of the Dead Moon Circus, the major antagonists of Sailor Moon Super S, and second only to Queen Nehelenia. She was created from Nehelenia's fear of becoming ugly, and came to exist in the real world when Nehelenia was trapped inside her mirror. She has a pet named Zircon, who has the appearance of an eyeball with wings and a flame, and usually resides on top of her staff, but also takes pictures of the Dark Moon Circus's targets. She also took a tiger, a hawk, and a fish, and used her magic to transform them into human forms called Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fisheye, the Amazon Trio. At the solar eclipse, Zirconia and the Dark Moon Circus arrives on Earth in an attempt to find Pegasus so Nehelenia could escape her mirror by using her crystal, then rule the world. Zirconia sent the Amazon Trio to extract dream mirrors and look into them to search people's dreams for Pegasus, but they never found him (not even when trying targets that Zirconia himself suggested) and Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon always fought them off. When Zirconia revealed to them their origins and that they could remain human by taking Pegasus's horn, Fisheye began to question whether or not what they were doing was right, and if Zirconia really intended for them to remain human. When Zirconia decided she did not need the trio anymore (not telling them this, of course), she sent Hawk's Eye to extract Usagi's dream mirror, believing her to be the holder of Pegasus. After Tiger's Eye and Fisheye left, Para Para, one of the Dark Moon Circus's Amazoness Quartet, sent a monster named Mr. Magic Pierrot to kill them. The Amazon Trio were all killed in the end, but after Mr. Magic Pierrot was destroyed, Pegasus revived them in human forms. From here, Zirconia sent the Amazon Quartet, consisting of Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para, to search the dream mirrors, now knowing that the dream mirror Pegasus is inside will be gold. However, their many attempts failed, so Nehelenia plunged the world into darkness. When the Sailor Scouts came to stop her and fought off the Amazon Quartet, Nehelenia realized that Chibiusa was the holder of Pegasus, so Zirconia used Zircon to extract her dream mirror. She got it back, but he trapped her inside Nehelenia's mirror. The Amazon Quartet released her to ride Pegasus and take his horn, but Zirconia found out and trapped them in mirrors in another dimension. After trying to trick the Sailor Scouts with their reflections, Zirconia fought them, and soon teleported the Amazon Quartet there and began to drain their power. However, they crushed their orbs, releasing them from Nehelenia's power and preventing her from absorbing more power. Zirconia retreated, where Nehelenia finally got Pegasus's horn and escaped from the mirror, and by doing so, Zirconia was destroyed, unable to exist in the real world while Nehelenia was outside of her mirror. Gallery Zirconia img.jpg|Zirconia Trivia *Zirconia was a man in the English version. *Zirconia sounds like Yoda in the English dub. *Zirconia (and Zircon) is the only major villain to permanently die in Sailor Moon Super S. All the others (except Nehelenia, who gets sealed inside her mirror) turn good. The only other ones to die are the Amazon Trio, who are revived. Category:Staff Wielders Category:Right-Hand Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sorceress Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Asexual Category:Old Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyrokinetic Villains